fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Helen Carter-Skett
Helen Margaret Carter-Skett, professionally known as Agent Carter-Skett, is the adopted daughter of Jake Skett and Alena Carter as well as an agent of F.A.N.T in the future. A bit of a mix between her parents and other influences in her life, Helen's a very complex person but at the end of the day is a reliable friend and an incredibly skilled operative for the organization. First appearing in ''Fantendo - Gaiden: New Dawn ''as an infant, Helen is planned to appear in a larger role in future projects. Reception for Helen has been (TBA). Appearance Helen is a young woman with long, dark red hair, pale white skin, and bright orange eyes that are almost always covered by black sunglasses. When she's on-duty, she wears a black suit with a dark green tie, a F.A.N.T badge pinned to her side, dark red bands around her wrists, and a black leather belt with a dark green buckle. Her boots are black and rather plain, besides the light blue heels. History Helen was born to an unknown biological mother and father, but she was quickly given up for adoption. F.A.N.T agents Jake Skett and Alena Carter adopted her, looking to raise a child together, and named her after former director of F.A.N.T, Helen Rizzo. Having a happy but sometimes chaotic childhood, Helen was influenced by her parent's friends, who helped the couple out in raising her. After graduating from college, Helen joined F.A.N.T as soon as she could, wanting all her life to be an agent like her parents and their friends. Helen passed the entrance exam, having trained hard for it, and quickly became an agent of the 124 squad (against the advice of her protective mother and father, but to the encouragement of her uncles and aunts). Personality Helen is a complex person who's a product of her chaotic but happy enviorment. While usually serious and focused when on a mission, Helen enjoys using her dry wit and being sarcastic, having a sense of humor that's a blend of Zabrent's, Sinn's, Skett's, and Blank's. When things get really serious and look dark, though, she acts as her squad's source of emotional support, just like Carter and Logia. Helen's most negative trait is that she's stubborn to a fault, refusing to admit when she needs help or when she's hurt, even if it's dangerous and/or stupid. Abilities Helen lacks any supernatural abilities, but has trained herself to be stronger, faster, and smarter than the average person, being familiar with several different forms of martial arts and utilizing F.A.N.T gadgets and weaponry in battle. In addition to this, F.A.N.T supplies her with transportation, a large amount of money, and near endless resources to help her and it's other agents on missions. Helen's primary tool is the technologically advanced Jetsuit-12, a jet black suit of armor that's used by almost all F.A.N.T agents in the future. The armor is durable yet lightweight and elastic, being bulletproof and resistant to a number of weapons, lessening the blow of otherwise dangerous injuries. The suit also increases her speed, agility, and strength while acting as a carrier for any weapons or gadgets she might have at the moment. The suit's primary weakness is electric attacks, as the suit's material is a good conductor of electricity. Trivia *Helen's first name comes from Carter and Skett's deceased boss and friend Helen Rizzo, while her middle name is taken from Carter's mother, Margaret Carter. *Helen's last name was originally just Carter, but Carter insisted that Skett was in her daughter's last name as well. Skett reluctantly complied, but only on the condition that Carter would come first in the hyphenated last name. *The idea of giving a future character a page was inspired by .snickedge and her character Phoebe. Category:F.A.N.T Category:Bisexual Characters Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Free to use Characters